


Le tour de la question

by Tankred



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Family, Budapest, Crossover, Multi, Original Fiction, origin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankred/pseuds/Tankred
Summary: Clint Barton alias Hawkeye s'est mit légèrement en retrait des affaires des Avengers. Il a assez écumé le monde pour se retrouver confronté à des menaces venues parfois de mondes parallèles. Trop de surnaturel pour Œil de Faucon qui veut revenir aux sources, profiter de la vie réelle. Quand on possède l'âme d'un justicier, on ne peut rester les bras croisés face à une menace pourtant ordinaire.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> >> Hawkeye inspiré de la version comics de David Aja et et Matt Fraction <<  
> L'histoire sort des sentiers établis par Marvel mais on risque tout de même de voir apparaître des parallèles entre différentes aventures auxquelles notre Hawkeye a pu participer. Une histoire originale mais qui respecte le BG du perso..enfin à peu près.

Bedford-Stuyvesant, c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se poser, je vous le concède, mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé et qui me ressemblait un tant soit peu. Besoin de prendre le large avec les Avengers, avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis de trop nombreuses années. Je ne m'appelle pas Cap', je ne possède pas une volonté en acier pour continuer une lutte qui a fini par me lasser. J'ai besoin de reprendre pied dans la société que je survole depuis trop longtemps maintenant, mais je ne délaisse pas ma place pour autant. Juste que je préfère faire partie des réservistes pendant quelques temps. J'ai bossé dur pour être à la place que j'ai occupé aux côtés de types comme Iron Man, comme Banner, comme Cap' et tant d'autres. Je ne suis rien qu'un orphelin élevé par des forains, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, pas d'armure, pas de sérum ou une colère alimentée aux rayons gamma. Nan, je m'expose comme je suis, armé de flèches, d'un arc. Ça peut sembler presque obsolète, presque ridicule mais c'est cet arc, celui qui trône au dessus de mon canap' qui a conditionné toute mon existence. Grâce à lui je suis devenu le meilleur « marksman » du monde et j'ai pu rivaliser avec ceux que je voyais sur une marche plus grande que la mienne.

Ce quartier craint faut dire ce qui est mais j'y ai trouvé une place que j'affectionne particulièrement et puis le loyer n'est pas cher, c'est ça le plus important non ? Un immeuble décrépit de briques rouges qui trône en plein milieu de ce quartier pas très grand de Brooklyn mais s'avère être un digne successeur du Harlem d'il y a quelques années. Le moyen pour moi de ne pas perdre la main, de garder le nom de Hawkeye dans toutes les têtes. Bien sur, ce ne sont pas des mutants extra-terrestres, des envahisseurs d'un dieu mégalo ou des nostalgiques du fascisme que je combat presque chaque jour. Des caïds à la petite semaine, des gangs armés qui veulent se la jouer rois du monde dans les rues. Avec moi ça marche pas, j'ai l'œil partout, des petits indic' à chaque coin de rues pour me tenir au jus des affaires louches. A croire qu'en fait, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me séparer de mes armes de l'ère paléoli-machin. Je ne suis plus un Avenger en service, juste un citoyen qui n'aime pas qu'on vienne foutre la merde sur ses plate-bandes.

Évidemment, savoir qu'Oeil-De-Faucon habite dans le coin, un appartement miteux d'un immeuble miteux convoité depuis des mois par un conglomérat financier, ça éveille les attentions. Ce n'est plus des promoteurs vicieux et véreux qui arpentent la rue et les couloirs de la vieille bâtisse mais des malfrats armés qui se la jouent gros bras. La méthode douce pour exproprier d'honnêtes gens ne fonctionne pas alors on envoie la cavalerie, c'est d'un lamentable. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me prend le bec avec Igor et ses sbires en jogging. Enfin, je l'appelle Igor mais j'ai aucune idée de son nom, juste qu'avec son accent du bloc de l'Est, ça s'est un peu imposé, j'ai le chic avec les surnoms parait-il. Je ne lâcherais rien face à ces rats en survet' de très grande classe, ils le savent mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de les affronter de face sans mettre en danger les habitants de l'immeuble. 

Quand je suis arrivé pour m'installer, j'ai découvert des personnes aimables, modestes. Elles se connaissaient toutes comme une famille un peu éclectique. Au premier il y avait Mary, une punk au caractère de cochon. A l'étage, Claire habitait seule avec ses deux garçons d'une dizaine d'années, serveuse dans un diner pas loin. Il y avait aussi Jem, une espèce de redneck aux premiers abords simplet mais qui s'est révélé être un colocataire des plus serviable. Monsieur et Madame Keller, immigrés allemands déjà d'un certain âge qui m'amènent souvent de quoi me sortir de mes pizzas habituelles. Bref, je ne viens pas du quartier, ni même de la ville, on se fiche de ma « carrière », on m'accepte comme je suis, Clint Barton. Oui, j'ai évité de dire que mon prénom en vérité était Clinton et le deuxième, Francis...mes parents avaient le sens de l'humour. Chaque semaine, on se retrouve tous sur le toit autour d'une bière, on discute, on passe un bon moment et nos liens ne font que se resserrer un peu plus. C'est là que Kate, la nouvelle Hawkeye active peut me trouver la plupart du temps.

Pourquoi je raconte ça ? Juste pour vous poser le décor qui n'a rien d'épique, ni de légendaire. Ce n'est pas la tour Stark, la Sokovie, Asgard ou d'autres contrées mythiques. C'est juste le monde ordinaire, celui dans lequel je suis le plus ancré au final pour le mec ordinaire que je suis. C'est dans ce monde ordinaire que parfois on peut livrer son plus âpre combat, celui qui couve depuis des semaines et qui devra prendre fin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Damer le pion aux Jogging fut en réalité assez simple quand parmi nous se trouve un avocat et de l'autre, un compte en banque assez fournit auquel je n'ai presque jamais touché. J'ai acheté l'immeuble entier, je nous ai donné un peu de sursis au final car je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre « ennemi » passe au cran supérieur et déclare une guerre ouverte avec moi, avec Kate, avec ces innocents, sans compter une apparition à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, je ne m'attendais plus.

Toujours est-il qu'allongé dans mon fidèle canap', le regard vissé sur le plafond lézardé de mon appartement, je me perd en conjoncture, en souvenir qui vont et viennent au fil de mes pensées. Il me faut un plan, il me faut un truc solide pour palier à ce que je pressens comme quelque chose de difficile pour nous tous. Ne pas sortir du bâtiment que l'on connaît par cœur, laisser les gens à l'abri dans leur appartement, barricadés. Empêcher la progression, gêner la retraite, les foutre par terre une bonne fois pour toute. Igor et ses hommes sont des têtes de bois, mais je suis pire. La peinture écaillée et laiteuse ne m'a jamais paru si hypnotisante, un soupir, puis deux, le regard vaseux qui se porte sur mon premier arc, accroché là au mur puis le néant. 

Le roi de la sieste quand il ne faut pas...le retour.


	2. Cedar River

Une fin de journée sous le soleil estival. Ce n'est pas les grandes chaleurs mais dans les plaines du Midwest, la température peut vite grimper. La fraîcheur de la Cedar River est d'autant plus bienvenue pour ces deux gamins qui jouent et pataugent dans ses eaux qui traversent Waverly d'un bout à l'autre. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire dans cette petite ville de l'Iowa, un peu comme partout dans l'état. Des champs de maïs à perte de vue, des bourgades de-ci, de-là, toujours calquées sur le même modèle. A peine huit mille habitants, pour des gosses, on a vite fait le tour. 

Les rires se mêlent au clapotis de l'eau vive qui leur monte au dessus des chevilles, le jean retroussé au dessus des genoux et les Converses jetées un peu plus loin, au creux des racines d'un vieux peuplier. Après des heures intenses de cour à l'école du quartier puis le travail d'apprenti dans la boucherie familiale, les deux gamins n'aspirent alors qu'à se divertir, retrouver le monde qui leur appartient, celui de l'innocence, le temps d'une petite heure avant de devoir rentrer. Dans ce coin de verdure, à cette heure-ci du jour, les grenouilles sortent de leur refuge pour venir chasser les insectes et profiter de la fraîcheur. C'est alors le moment que les deux enfants choisissent pour s'essayer à les attraper, exerçant leur habileté, se défiant dans des challenges de leur âge. L'insouciance, concentrés sur leur cible, ils oublient le monde des grands dans lequel ils sont entrés trop tôt.

Les mains au dessus de la cible, louchant presque sur le batracien qui croasse tranquillement sans prendre conscience de la menace, le petit blondinet s'approche. La langue qui dépasse, déterminé, il retient son souffle puis s'élance en avant en refermant les paumes en coupe autour du petit animal pour ne pas le blesser. Un grand sourire vient alors illuminer cette bouille ronde aux traits volontaires tandis qu'il montre sa prise à son compère de jeu. Si le premier vient tout juste d'avoir huit ans, celui qui se relève pour se tourner vers lui le dépasse d'une bonne tête. Solide gaillard d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et cette même lueur dans leurs yeux bleus, il n'est pas bien compliqué de deviner le lien fraternel qui unit alors les deux enfants. Plus âgé, les traits plus durs, anguleux et cette mine à la fois enfantine mais qui paraît déjà si étrangement mâture. 

 

_\- Regarde ! Ça y est j'en ai attrapé une !_

S'écrit le petit blond en levant son trophée croassant au dessus de la tête. L'autre sourit et se penche vers lui avec un petit rictus en coin, les mains sur les hanches.

_\- Montres voir ? Peuh ! C'est pas une grenouille que tu as attrapé Clint, c'est un crapaud ! Tu vas attraper des boutons, purulents, on va devoir te couper les mains._

 

Le blondinet blêmit d'un coup, son sourire s'évanouit pour se transformer en une grimace de dégoût et même de peur. Son aîné éclate alors de rire tandis que son petit frère ouvre les mains en criant, laissant s'échapper ce qui était réellement une grenouille. Dans sa précipitation, le talon du plus jeune vient buter dans une pierre solidement ancrée dans le lit de la rivière et le voilà les fesses dans l'eau froide. Rien de pire pour encore en rajouter à l'hilarité du grand brun qui se tient le ventre à force de rire, les larmes qui commencent à perler aux coins des yeux.

 

_\- C'est pas drôle Barney, vraiment...je me suis fais mal aux fesses et je suis tout trempé. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire..._

 

Les derniers mots sont à peine murmurés, accompagnés d'un frisson qui lui remonte le long de l'échine et qui stoppent net le grand éclat de rire de son frère aîné. Barney s'approche de son cadet dont le regard s'était perdu dans le flot tranquille du cours d'eau, il lui tend la main que le petit blond ne traîne pas à saisir pour se relever. Son t-shirt trempé quitte déjà ses épaules frêles dévoilant une peau pâle où quelques bleus sont encore présents. D'une poigne solide, le brun essore le maillot de son petit frère avant de l'étendre sur une branche en espérant le faire sécher un peu avant de rentrer. Pour le jean, Clint devrait prendre sur lui même malheureusement. Jusque là, son aîné n'avait pas encore réagit à ses dernières paroles, la mine fermée de nouveau. Il vient se baisser à sa hauteur et l'observe sans rien dire, ses yeux clairs se posent sur l'hématome encore tout frais qui entoure l'œil de son cadet, rehaussant de tons violacés, cette peau de petit blondinet. Barney n'est pas en reste, la lèvre inférieure fendue qui saignait de nouveau après son grand éclat de rire. Son index vient se poser sur la peau boursouflée et gorgée de sang faisant grincer des dents Clint qui recule un peu.

 

_\- Aie ! Ça fait mal !_

_\- Arrêtes de pleurnicher Clint, tu vas le laisser te coller des beignes sans rien dire ?_

_\- Je..._

_\- Je m'en doutais. On est les seuls à pouvoir se sortir de là et défendre maman quand ça tourne vraiment mal. Quoique tu dises ou que tu fasses pour lui, ça ne lui suffira jamais, il faut l'affronter, lui montrer que c'est fini, il n'a plus le dessus. Clint, tu dois être plus fort que ça._

 

Le petit blondinet baisse la tête alors un peu, le regard fuyant. Il ne s'est jamais vu comme l'égal de son frère pour ça. Barney est bien plus fort, courageux, il n'hésite pas à lui tenir tête tout en subissant ses colères. C'est devenu de plus en plus fréquents mais force est de constater que les coups qu'ils prennent en retour sont alors de plus en plus durs. Le monde des enfants, l'innocence et l'insouciance n'auront plus leur place quand ils quitteront les berges de la rivière.

 

_\- Je t'ai montré, rappelles-toi._

 

Dit il en posant les mains sur les épaules de son frère, ce dernier hoche la tête, une mine presque honteuse qui vient se figer alors sur ce visage pourtant si lumineux habituellement.

 

Leurs journées suivent le même train-train quotidien depuis bientôt un an maintenant. Leur père, Harold, a décidé qu'ils seraient formés après les cours dans l'arrière-boutique afin de reprendre l'affaire plus tard. La boucherie appartient aux Barton depuis leur arrière grand-père, leur avenir est donc tout tracé. L'affaire était plutôt florissante dans cette ville logée dans la Corner Belt. L'Iowa ne compte plus le nombre d'exploitations de maïs et autres céréales qui en a fait le grenier du pays. La ville est vivante, les clients abondent, la marchandise n'est pas compliquée à se procurer avec les nombreux élevages qui entourent la ville. La boucherie Barton est une entreprise qui tourne à plein régime, Edith et Harold sont des gens très appréciés, deux enfants bien élevés, biens sous tout rapports. Puis la crise agricole est arrivée et tout s'est effondré. Waverly a vu une grande partie de sa population partir vers les grands agglomérations, les commerces fermaient les uns après les autres, Harold tenait depuis lors son affaire à bout de bras. Dettes, difficultés financières, il s'est accroché désespérément à sa boucherie au prix de sa famille, sombrant dans un alcoolisme latent et violent. Edith Barton souhaitait un avenir bien meilleur pour ses fils, tenant alors la famille du mieux qu'elle peut en composant alors avec ce mari qu'elle ne reconnaît plus. Femme d'une grande tendresse pour ses enfants, elle n'est parfois pas assez forte pour protéger ses fils des coups qu'elle même reçoit par ricochet. Elle aimerait les voir dans une grande école, loin d'ici, un avenir radieux qui leur tendrait les bras, une bonne situation ailleurs qu'à Waverly, Iowa.

 

Comme chaque jour, Barney et Clint se démenaient avec les carcasses de viande parfois trop lourdes pour eux, apprenaient avec le commis de la boutique les ficelles du métier. Leur père avait totalement abandonné son rôle malgré cette volonté de leur imposer cet apprentissage. Parfois tout se passait bien, au final, les deux gamins étaient plutôt enthousiastes quant à voir l'envers du décor de cette boutique qu'ils arpentent depuis leur naissance. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne serait pas si intéressant car ce serait Harold leur mentor, pour les rares fois d'ailleurs. Un simple coup d'œil et les enfants savent déjà que leur père n'est pas en état. A même pas dix ans, ils savent, apprennent alors à reconnaître quand la menace qui vient de leur propre camp est imminente. Quand l'un fait le dos rond et subit, l'autre le défie du regard, les mots tout aussi durs que ceux de leur propre père dont l'haleine chargée de bourbon leur parvient sans mal derrière l'établi. Le mot de trop qui déclenche un nouveau déluge de coups, le plus jeune recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux plissés, les dents serrées pour ne pas crier de douleur sous les bourrades avant que ce ne soit le tour de son aîné ou peu importe le sens. Attendre que l'orage passe, que leur mère entende les hurlements rauques de son alcoolique de mari pour qu'enfin, ils puissent fuir, prendre l'air, se remettre de ce moment terrible.

 

Le soleil continue sa course vers le couchant, le paysage naturel prend des teintes orangées sonnant bientôt le glas de la journée. Il est temps de reprendre les vélos, de s'habiller de vêtements trempés et filer vers le centre-ville. Un temps d'été, un temps agréable qui annonce les vacances et pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui réjouit les deux gamins qui pédalent à perdre haleine en zigzaguant à travers les voitures pour rejoindre la boutique. A bout de souffle, leur mère les attend sur le pas de la porte et avise bien vite leur état, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Edith connaît ses petites têtes sur le bout des doigts, des vêtements propres déjà prêts à être enfilés à la hâte afin de ne pas réveiller l'ire paternelle toujours en surface, jamais bien loin d'éclater.

 

_\- Où vous êtes allés encore, hum ?_

_\- On a chassé les grenouilles, Mum' mais Barney m'a fait croire que c'était un crapaud et je l'ai laissé s'échapper._

_\- Han ! Fayot !_

_\- Allons, allons vous deux. Barney je t'ai dis cent fois de ne pas effrayer ton frère, tu sais très bien qu'il croit tout ce que tu lui dis._

_\- C'est ça qui est drôle Mum'_

_\- Mais !_  S'insurge le petit blondinet qui enfile bien vite une chemise à carreau propre. 

 

Edith sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et finit par leur tirer doucement l'oreille comme une louve ramène ses petits sur le droit chemin et mettant par la même occasion, fin au débat. Un moment de calme avant la tempête. 

 

De la cuisine, les odeurs de poulet grillé et d'épis de maïs au four leur parviennent. Les estomacs gargouillent se rappelant à leur bon souvenir, après une journée si riche, un bon repas ne serait pas de trop en espérant passer sous le radar du tyran de la maisonnée. Tyran que l'on entend d'ailleurs se réveiller d'une longue sieste pour cuver son bourbon. Les deux enfants passent à côté de lui presque sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre leur place autour de la table dans la salle à manger non sans prendre de quoi dresser pour le dîner. Harold ouvre un œil et soupire en soulevant sa grande carcasse du fauteuil, regardant ses fils d'un œil torve. Si Clint évite l'œil inquisiteur de son père, focalisé sur les serviettes qu'il pose consciencieusement sur les assiettes, son frère ne se gêne pas pour envoyer le même mépris vers cette figure qui a perdu le nom de « père » depuis bien longtemps. Les coups et l'alcool ont fait mûrir ce gamin bien plus vite qu'il ne devrait et son cadet ne tarderait pas à suivre malheureusement le même chemin, peut-être en gardant cette candeur qui le caractérise si bien. 

 

Tout le monde prend place, Edith sert donc le mari en premier comme le veut une espèce de tradition qui échappe totalement aux enfants. Clint s'enivre déjà des odeurs de maïs et de purée en se pourléchant les babines, petit ogre affamé. Sa mère reste toujours étonné par ce qu'un si petit corps peut engloutir. C'est au tour de son aîné qui cache son appétit et son enthousiasme, faisant profil bas, bien trop près du « soleil » et au petit blondinet puis à la maîtresse de maison de commencer leur repas. Le tintement des couverts qui casse le silence pesant qui règne à chaque fois dans la pièce. Terminé les éclats de rire, les disputes d'enfants, ne reste que les sourires silencieux d'une mère qui est satisfaite de voir que son travail de l'après-midi trouve des amateurs. Soudain, l'atmosphère se gâte quand Harold repose soudainement sa fourchette et repousse son assiette d'un geste dédaigneux.

 

_\- C'est dégueulasse._

_\- Je pensais que tu aimais ça, d'habitude, ça ne pose pas de problème Harold._

 

Dit d'une voix calme une épouse de nouveau blessée mais qui supporte avec dignité la critique acerbe. Elle continue de manger tranquillement sans un regard pour pour son mari. Ce dernier serre les dents, mécontent de voir la réaction qu'il n'espérait pas chez elle.

 

_\- Ben aujourd'hui t'as fais de la merde, comme d'habitude Edith. Tu sais rien foutre de tes dix doigts de toute façon._

 

La gorge de la maîtresse de maison se serre, un petit et discret rictus victorieux naît à la commissure des lèvres de ce géant, natif du Midwest, du crû. Le regard du cadet alterne entre l'un et l'autre, ne s'apercevant pas que son frère a arrêté de manger, la main serrée sur le manche de son couteau à s'en faire pâlir les jointures de ses doigts. 

 

_\- P'tet parce que ça manque un peu de bourbon dans la sauce, tu crois pas ?_

 

Les mots claquent dans l'air, Barney relève un regard outrageux vers son père. Le rictus de ce dernier s'efface alors qu'une colère noire s'empare instantanément de lui, Harold n'est pas complètement ivre de rage et ne manque pas de remarquer la main de son fils serrée sur son couvert, il rit alors, moqueur.

 

_\- Alors quoi, petit con ? Tu veux me planter en plus de ça ? Essayes donc..._

 

La main du petit brun tremble, il adorerait mais n'en a pas le cran, il n'aime pas la violence. La voix de son épouse se fait implorante mais elle ne suffit pas à empêcher qu'un coup de poing terrible ne vienne s'écraser sur le nez de Barney qui tombe de sa chaise, Clint sursautant d'effroi. Son épouse se lève en criant, les larmes aux yeux pour relever son fils complètement sonné par la violence du coup mais l'écume au lèvre, la main d'Harold se lève de nouveau. Les mains du petit blond s'étaient serrées à leur tour, la gorge nouée et la voix de son grand frère qui résonne dans un coin de sa tête, « Je t'ai montré, rappelles-toi ».

 

Ils se trouvaient dans une grange abandonnée en périphérie de la ville, une sorte de quartier général, la cabane dans les arbres que tout les gamins voudraient. Ici, les deux frères avaient une grange à eux seuls et dans cette grange parfois, émanaient des bruits de coups, des gémissements de douleurs. Barney voulait endurcir son frère, lui apprendre à accepter les coups pour les redonner ensuite. La résistance contre leur géniteur devait prendre effet dès maintenant, le petit brun était persuadé du bien fondé de sa mission. Clint avait accepté à contrecœur, lui n'était pas dans cette optique. Si il faisait ce que son père souhaitait de lui, alors il ne se mettrait plus en colère contre eux et tout serait plus simple. Une vision bien naïve qui s'effondrait jour après jour, bourrade après bourrade. Le cadet devait se rendre à l'évidence et accepter l'enseignement certes primaire de son frère mais qui pourrait tout changer, ce dernier en était sur.

 

Le petit blond frappait mais pas encore assez fort, pas encore assez bien. 

_\- Tu dois verrouiller ton poignet avant d'envoyer le coup Clint, sinon tu te casseras la main._

_\- Mais comment tu sais ça ?_

_\- Tu as oublié que c'est moi qui t'ai défendu la dernière fois contre le grand Westfield ? Ça s'apprend sur le tas...sur les gros tas_

 

Dit il d'un air pas peu fier de son jeu de mots, les mains sur les hanches avec ce petit sourire idiot qu'ils semblent avoir hérité tout les deux de leur mère. Clint encaissait les coups et se relevait, Barney était toujours stupéfait par cette volonté, par ce caractère qu'il ne soupçonnerait pas chez son cadet. Malgré la douleur, il tenait sur ses jambes, déterminé sur le coup et envoyant ses poings s'écraser sur la mâchoire ou dans l'estomac de ton frère. Chaque séance de castagne en règle voyait le petit blond prendre en assurance mais évidemment c'était de courte durée car une fois de retour à la maison, toute cette assurance s'effondrait comme un château de carte. 

 

Pas cette fois. Les mots de Barney, le corps de son frère inanimé dans les bras de sa mère à la merci de coups tout aussi violents suffisent à Clint pour passer par dessus la table. Son premier combat, ses premières armes.


	3. Révélation

**_\- Coney Island, à l'extrême sud de Brooklyn -_ **

 

Le bruit des manèges, les cris, les rires, les clameurs de joie. Toute l'île résonne des parcs d'attractions sous une journée estivale dont les embruns de l'Atlantique viennent apporter un air piquant. Coney Island est un endroit où l'on abandonne toute la morosité qui pourrait s'emparer de vous au profit d'un peu de légèreté et de détente. Le jeune homme déambule entre les stands, s'enivre de l'odeur des barbes à papas, son estomac ou plutôt le gouffre qui y siège, se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Un bref constat sur ses richesses et une grimace de dépit, il n'a pas vraiment les moyens de dépenser ne serait-ce que dix cents pour ça. Trouver un travail et de quoi subsister devient urgent et malgré l'ambiance festive qui règne en ces lieux, les soucis étreignent de nouveau son cœur et son esprit.

 

New York, ça n'a définitivement rien à voir avec l'Iowa et sa campagne perdue au milieu de nul part. Il en a vu du pays avec le Cirque Carson avant de suivre son propre chemin, de s'éloigner d'une spirale qui devenait bien trop dangereuse, bien trop éloignée de ses convictions. Cela faisait bien un mois qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son mentor, de celui qui a su voir le talent qui se cachait si profondément chez ce gamin au caractère bien trempé. Trickshot était son nom de scène, en réalité il s'appelait Buck Chisholm, un maître archer bien vite dépassé par l'élève. Seulement Buck n'était pas du genre petit escroc comme l'était Jacques, une véritable figure paternelle pour l'orphelin délaissé par son propre frère. Celui qui se faisait appeler Swordsman l'avait prit sous son aile, entraîné aux lancers de couteaux mais c'est avec l'arc que son protégé avait de l'avenir. Une partie de poker, truquée sans aucun doute, et Clint se retrouve entre les mains d'un malfrat qui rêve d'argent et de gloire. Un talent certain, un don même pour Buck. A cela s'ajoute les grandes capacités acrobatiques de son élève, son esprit travailleur et cette envie de toujours satisfaire ceux qui l'entourent. Clint était tout désigné pour l'accompagner dans ses méfaits. Le grand dadet aimerait bien reléguer ces souvenirs dans un coin. Il est venu ici pour penser à autre chose. Laver sa conscience réclamerait bien plus qu'un simple détour par Coney Island. Du coin de l'œil, il avise un stand de tir, l'attraction classique qui consiste à envoyer des balles de base-ball sur une cible.

 

_\- Un dollar la mise, descendez toutes les cibles te remportez cinq dollars !_ Criait le forain pour attirer les foules.

 

Certains tentaient leur chance, ça commençait bien à chaque fois puis les cibles tombaient avec bien moins de facilité. Clint restait en retrait, il observait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans les coulisses de ce stand pourtant d'apparence classique. Il a été élevé dans ce monde, il en connaît les ficelles. Le jeune homme sait très bien que l'on voit ce que l'on veut montrer ici, tout n'est pas dévoilé et encore moins, la manière d'escroquer les gens. Enfin plutôt « faire son beurre » comme aiment à le nuancer les animateurs. Le point de pression devenait plus restreint alors que les cibles restaient en apparence les mêmes, finement joué mais pas assez pour le tireur d'élite en devenir. Un petit sourire narquois vient se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond qui s'approche alors pour tenter sa chance avec l'air benêt qu'il sait si bien afficher.

Le forain pourrait presque se frotter les mains, à coup de un dollar par pigeon, la journée serait vite pliée. L'appât du gain fonctionne dans les deux sens. La balle de base-ball file vers la première simple, un peu gauche, de quoi tromper sur les capacités de notre jeune homme, une autre, puis une autre encore. Au fur et à mesure des cibles qui se renversent dans un tintement de cloches, le tenancier arbore une mine déconfite car Clint ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Sur de ses manigances, le forain tombe des nues tandis que la dernière cible disparaît à son tour. Le blondinet lui lance un regard oblique en faisant sauter dans le creux de sa paume, la dernière balle qui lui restait pour tenter le jackpot de cinquante dollars qui doit rendre la poussière depuis un certain temps. Un rire jaune, on tente de garder contenance tout en continuant le numéro sous des applaudissement appréciateurs de la foule qui s'est amassée derrière Barton.

 

_\- Cinquante sacs, c'est pas mal ! j'ai fais un bon investissement._

 

Le sourire aux lèvres, les billets défilent entre ses doigts histoire de vérifier que son dû est entier avant de fourrer le tout dans la poche de son jean. La promenade tirait sur sa fin, il serait temps de reprendre le métro vers Bedford et l'appartement miteux qu'il venait de dégoter dans l'un des quartiers les plus craignos de la ville. Un petit détour par chez Gino, la pizzeria du coin et la boucle serait bouclée.

Clint a apprit bien vite que les plans sont toujours différents de la théorie à la pratique et ce qui lui passe devant les yeux, n'est qu'une nouvelle preuve. Un grondement sourd se fait entendre, un tremblement qui fait chavirer les étales les plus fragiles puis la panique commence à s'emparer du parc. Une cohue, des gens qui accourent en provenance de la Grande Roue comme une volée de perdreaux devant la tempête toute proche. Prenant un peu de hauteur avec une agilité naturelle, Barton aperçoit deux formes floues, l'une plus massive que l'autre qui virevolte dans les airs avec une extrême facilité. Semblable à une flèche carmin et or, des rayons bleutés semblent s'échapper de ses mains pour frapper le colosse à la peau grise, hurlant sa rage.

 

_\- Eh ! qu'est ce qui se passe ??_

_\- Le Rhino...c'est le Rhino, Iron Man se bat avec lui !_

 

Pas le temps d'en savoir plus que l'homme que Clint a attrapé, prend la fuite bien vite. Voilà de quoi attiser la curiosité, c'est bien la première fois qu'il serait témoins de celui dont on entend parler des exploits dans le tour du cul du monde.

 

_\- Faut que je vois ça..._

 

Il se fraye un chemin non sans peine, comme si il marchait à contre-courant, le mouvement de foule se faisant de plus en plus diffus qu'il s'approche de la Grande Roue et du centre névralgique du combat. L'endroit a été évacué si vite, c'est comme si tout le monde était presque habitué à ce genre de spectacle qui vaut tout les shows de cirque du pays. Au loin, on pouvait déjà entendre les sirènes de police qui viendrait établir un périmètre le temps que l'Homme de Fer calme la bête. Caché derrière un stand, Barton en prend plein les mirettes, obnubilé par le combat de titan qui se joue devant ses yeux. Le Rhino est une force de la nature, incontrôlable, un criminel notoire qui semble s'être déjà fait un nom parmi la population New-Yorkaise. Un nouveau tremblement de terre, Barton plisse les yeux et grimace en voyant Iron Man envoyé au tapis d'un geste chaotique mais plein de fureur et de hargne, il aurait presque mal pour lui. C'est alors que son regard oblique vers la droit et s'écarquille.

 

_\- Qu'est ce que..._

 

Un gamin se tenait là, totalement à découvert, absorbé comme le blondinet aurait pu l'être mais plutôt paralysé par la peur, tenant encore entre ses doigts la ficelle d'un ballon de foire. Le combat fait rage, les deux protagonistes n'ont aucune conscience de ce qui se passe autour deux quand des nacelles de manège ou des stands volent d'un bout à l'autre du ring improvisé. Impulsif, Barton sort de son abri dans la plus grande précipitation, courant alors vers le gamin qu'il a juste le temps de subtiliser du champ de bataille alors qu'une auto-tamponneuse vient s'y écraser. La réception est brutale, tenant le gamin contre lui, les bras serrés autour de la silhouette frêle, le dos de l'acrobate vient s'écraser contre l'armature métallique d'un carrousel amputé déjà de quelques chevaux. Un grognement de douleur mais pas le temps de traîner dans le coin, il se relève prestement et attrape la main du gosse pour le tirer loin de tout ce grabuge non sans un dernier regard en arrière. Une idée venait de germer dans un coin de son crâne. 


End file.
